In some semiconductor devices, fuses are placed to provide specific functions, for example, adjusting frequency of a radar sensor. These fuses are typically aluminum structures that are susceptible to being blown during wafer level testing by a laser. This is because fuses are placed in the semiconductor device before the device is packaged. This affects the performance of the overall semiconductor device. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for providing fusing after the semiconductor device is packaged.